


Forbidden Telepathic Fruit

by CelticGHardy



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he had shot wide, and lost the basketball, Pete had to go and find the thing again to continue playing. He found it, rolling down the aisle of artifact foods. Picking it up, he was all ready to go back and keep shooting when his eyes landed on the biggest, reddest, most gorgeous fruit he had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Telepathic Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo - forbidden fruit
> 
> I tried drawing it. That failed.

The case on the fruit was knocked off with a basketball.

Pete was playing around in the Warehouse, again. He had a hoop set up with a rusted out bucket and the basketball came from the B&B. He liked to think that something of Michael Jordan's made it in the Warehouse, but his limited research found nothing. And by limited, he meant bugging Claudia to check the inventory.

After he had shot wide, and lost the basketball, Pete had to go and find the thing again to continue playing. He found it, rolling down the aisle of artifact foods. Picking it up, he was all ready to go back and keep shooting when his eyes landed on the biggest, reddest, most gorgeous fruit he had ever seen.

Dropping the ball, he stood mesmerized by the fruit. _Come, Pete. Open me up, have some pieces. Eat as much as you can._

“Whoa,” he murmured. There was another voice in his head. It sounded male, calming, soothing. It was encouraging him closer to the fruit he was fixated on.

_That's it, Pete. Come on, I'm juicy. Perfectly ripe and ready to be teared apart._

If it weren't for the slightly weird thought of having something in his head, he might like this. In fact, he still did, but it was kinda weird to be experiencing telepathy like this. He almost expected to start hearing Professor Xavier's voice as well. That would actually be kinda cool.

_Pete._

“I heard you the first couple of times,” he said to the fruit. Except that would mean he was talking to a fruit, and that made no sense. This was also the Warehouse, and if someone could talk to a fruit, or a vegetable, or some other food substance, it would be here. Although talking to a pizza like the ones from Jimmy Neutron would put him off pizza for a few days. He was kinda getting hungry. It was close to lunch and he was planning on heading out unless Artie caught him, then maybe Leena would have delivered something she made and he would be forced to actually work.

Maybe the fruit would be a good idea. His hand moved up to try and grabbed the item.

Someone pulled him back.

“Pete, it's in the Warehouse for a reason,” Myka berated. Claudia got the fruit with gloved hands and dunked it in the vat, closing the lid on it.

“Oh, come on,” he complained. Although now he wasn't hearing the voice anymore and it wasn't as appetizing as he thought. He wasn't a big fan of pomegranate fruit, a lot of work for the little nubs and those always had seeds in them, so they got stuck in his teeth.

“The forbidden fruit that supposedly came from the tree of knowledge, from the garden,” Claudia mentioned

“Wait, I thought that was an apple.”

“There's been a few different theories over the years,” Myka started explaining. “Pomegranate is native to the middle east, where the bible is originally set. Fig is also mentioned. Wheat, grapes.”

“I heard psychedelic mushroom,” Claudia added.

A crackling was heard over the speakers, “If you three are done ruminating, I have to get that fruit in another box and Pete will now have to inventory Corpus Christi.”

“Aw, man,” he moaned. “Do I get lunch first?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could draw. My picture would have been funny.


End file.
